Autorretrato
by Citlallitha
Summary: "A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd..." Advertencia: Contiene temas un poco fuertes.
1. Autorretrato: Crónicas de una Anoréxica

**Hola! :D Esta vez les traigo una historia bastante corta, que sólo tendrá siete capítulos como máximo. Les advierto que será bastante triste y meláncolica, y de paso les digo que este capítulo contendrá un tema bastante delicado: La Anorexia, así que a quién no le agrade este tema o este tipo de fanfics, mejor absténgase de leer.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo el Primer Capítulo, que será narrado por Courtney.**

**

* * *

**

**Autorretrato**: Crónicas de una anoréx**ica**

_**Courtney**_

.

.

.

Me miro en el espejo por décima vez antes de salir de casa. Estos 47 kilos con 1.63 metros de altura me sientan genial. Me sonrío como una persona satisfecha consigo misma haría, tomo mi bolso y mi celular y salgo apresurada. Se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo.

Cruzo la calle, cuidando que la gente que me observa curiosa no descubra mi secreto. Llevo unos jeans entubados y ajustados con una blusa suelta y colorida. Tardé horas en disimular perfectamente mis ojeras con maquillaje y resalté mis pómulos con rubor. Sé que con esta ropa es difícil que la gente me descubra, ya que si hubiese usado una blusa más pegada al cuerpo, probablemente hubieran podido contar mis costillas.

Pero, ¿qué importa? Estoy feliz conmigo misma y nada ni nadie me podrá cambiar.

Doblo a la derecha en una esquina e ingreso a un rústico café. Adentro, sentado en la última mesa, fumando un cigarrillo, ya se encuentra esperándome _él_. Camino más despacio, ya que un recorrido tan largo hace estragos en mi cuerpo. Y eso que sólo fueron tres cuadras.

Me observa desde lejos y me sonríe. Al instante se para de su asiento y se dirige a abrazarme. Yo lo aparto delicadamente y le doy un corto beso en los labios. Él me mira entre irritado y confundido, pero prefiere finalizar el tema y volver a sentarse.

Yo me siento frente a él y le da una larga calada a su cigarro. Suelta el humo despacio. Lo observo. Sus ojos están llorosos y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente. Él cree que no me he dado cuenta…

- ¿Qué vas a pedir Princesa? – me pregunta con ese tono distraído que utiliza últimamente. Quiero llorar en este instante.

- Un café con edulcorante – pido amablemente al mesero, quién ya está esperando a por nuestra orden.

- Yo quiero un café bien cargado y unos muffin's de sabores – oh no, de seguro querrá que coma uno de esos.

- Enseguida regreso con su pedido.

En parte sé porqué ha pedido eso. El café probablemente sea para calmar su ansiedad, y los muffin's son una especie de trampa que viene utilizando de un tiempo para acá. Pero él no me hará comer. Respeto lo que soy, y por lo tanto no lo haré. Siempre he sido decidida y con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no corromper mis metas. Me abstendré – otra vez – de probar de esos deliciosos panes.

Siento su mano sobre la mía y sus ojos aguamarina chocan con mi mirada. Muerdo mi labio en señal de nerviosismo y él tuerce una sonrisa. Odio cuando hace eso.

- Courtney, tenemos que hablar.

Esas palabras retumban y hacen eco en mi cabeza. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no quisiera que fuera tan pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa Duncan? – pregunto, fingiendo ingenuidad.

- Tú sabes que pasa Princesa, te he notado más, mucho más delgada – me mira fijamente, y yo por primera vez me siento descubierta. Puede que él ya conozca mi secreto.

- No sé a qué te refieres, yo sigo estando en mi peso normal – miento descaradamente, porque de antemano sé que estoy en desnutrición de primer grado.

- Por favor, no quiero verte así, hace más de un mes que no me dejas abrazarte, y hace más de un mes que no quieres ir a cenar conmigo – me dice lentamente. Noto tristeza en su voz. Pero no soy la única que esconde algo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? ¿Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta? Siempre que nos vemos tus ojos están llorosos y tus manos temblando – contraataco. Si él quiere jugar, seremos justos.

- ¡No sé que rayos hablas Courtney! Comienzas a estar paranoica –

Se molesta, se levanta, deja dinero en la mesa y se va. Me deja sola en ese apacible café. Lo veo desaparecer por la puerta, y acto seguido me hecho a llorar. Sé que lo sabe, sé que conoce mi secreto, y él sabe también que conozco el suyo. Me levanto y me dirijo cabizbaja a la salida. Una mano me toma del brazo y me giro, para chocar con sus ojos intensamente azules.

Justin me sonríe y me hace sentar con él en una mesa cercana. Yo trato de sonreír, pero es difícil cuando pareces un gotero y lágrimas y lágrimas resbalan por tu cara. Me aprieta entre sus brazos antes de que yo pueda evitarlo, e instantes después me suelta y me mira asustado. Probablemente, Justin es el único que conoce mi secreto después de todo.

- Por favor nena, no me digas que has vuelto a caer… - me mira preocupado. Sí, después de todo fui anoréxica hace tres años.

- N-no pued-do dejar-lo Justin, e-es co-como un vi-vicio – y al pronunciar la palabra "vicio", Duncan viene a mi mente. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

- Pero se supone que lo habías superado – envuelve mi mano con la suya – necesitas ayuda Court

Me niego rotundamente, pero no puedo irme de ahí. Justin es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, y si hay alguien en este mundo a quién escucho, es a él. Alguna vez estuvimos involucrados en una relación, pero nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro era ser sólo amigos. Levanto pesadamente mi vista y él me sonríe. Pagaría por poder sonreír así en este momento.

- Justin, quie-ero hablar-rte de al-go – sollozo un poco más tranquila. Él me mira comprensivo.

- Lo que quieras pequeña, te escucho

- Creo que… Duncan se está drogando – confieso la verdad, no puedo callarlo más.

En sus ojos veo sorpresa. Duncan siempre ha sido un rebelde, pero jamás anduvo en "eso". Hasta ahora.

- ¿Estás segura Court? ¿Tú lo has visto? - me pregunta incrédulo

- No lo he visto aún, pero actúa diferente y padece síntomas… - susurro en voz baja. Estoy casi segura de que es verdad.

- Ah – suspira él – ustedes deben hablar Court, una verdadera relación no sólo se basa en el amor, o en el sexo, sino también en la confianza… Tal vez si tú le cuentas tu problema, él te contará el suyo.

Sonrío agradecida. Justin siempre tiene tan buenas ideas, y me hace tanto bien su compañía… debemos vernos más seguido, aunque Duncan arda en celos.

Después de un rato salimos del café. Justin me deja en la puerta de mi casa y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yo me ruborizo un poco, después de todo es apuesto. Se despide de mí, y yo ni siquiera entro. Me quedo parada en la puerta mientras escribo un mensaje a Duncan.

_"Por favor perdóname, tenemos que hablar. En el café, mañana a las 7:00 p.m."_

Rara vez pido perdón, ya que mi orgullo no me lo permite, pero esta vez es urgente.

Esta vez _realmente_ necesitamo_s_ hablar.

* * *

**Este "testimonio" es prácticamente mío, ya que yo fui anoréxica hace poco más de dos años... así que esta historia tendrá algunas similitudes con mi vida real ;)**


	2. Autorretrato: Crónicas de un Drogadicto

**Hola! Pues bien, ya que he actualizado mi otro fanfic, aprovecho para actualiza este también. :D **

**Este capítulo esta narrado por Duncan, y es más o menos lo que pasó en su vida el día de la discusión en el café.**

**

* * *

**

Autorretrato

: Crónicas de un drogadi**cto**

_**Duncan**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Estoy solo en mi casa, y son las 5:45 p.m., a las 7:00 debo verme con mi Princesa. Aún me queda tiempo.

Me levanto pesadamente de mi cama y abro sigilosamente mi cajón. No se porqué, pero cada vez que hago esto siento que alguien me vigila. Extraigo una caja de madera, la abro, y a su vez saco de ahí una cajita más pequeña. Volteo hacia todos lados, un poco angustiado. Le pido perdón interiormente a todo el mundo, pero es que _necesito_ una dosis, aunque sea pequeña. Abro la mini caja y extraigo una bolsa transparente que contiene exactamente un gramo de cocaína.

Limpio con el dedo la superficie de mi mesa de noche, y hago una línea con el polvo blanco. Desesperadamente lo absorbo por mi nariz. Casi al instante siento el mágico efecto, mientras una gota de sangre cae al piso. Tal vez sí me he excedido esta semana. Voy rápidamente al baño y tomo un pedazo de papel higiénico, mientras limpio con cuidado mi nariz. Odio que pase esto.

Cinco minutos después, estoy haciendo pesas en el gimnasio trasero que tiene mi padre. Amo la cocaína, me activa en menos de dos minutos y me hace sentir que floto.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasé haciendo ejercicio, pero cuando miro el reloj ya son las 6:35 p.m.

Me apresuro a sacar mi ropa y entro a la ducha. Aún siento ese delicioso efecto, aunque sé que dentro de poco vendrá la recaída… y yo la odio. Me pone triste y de mal humor. Tan sólo espero poder controlarme en nuestra cita.

Siento el agua caliente deslizarse por mis pectorales, y odio también este momento porque ante el más mínimo roce siento tensión. Tomo un poco de shampoo y lo esparzo por mi cabello y mohawk, y casi dos minutos después deslizo el jabón por mi cuerpo. Diez minutos más y salgo de la ducha. Ato la toalla a mi cintura y peino mi rebelde cabello con gel, mientras casi al mismo tiempo cepillo mis dientes y me pongo el pantalón. Observo el reloj. Mierda, son 5 minutos a las 7. Escupo la pasta dental y tomo enjuague bucal, mientras termino al mismo tiempo de ponerme los zapatos. Y casi salgo de la casa sin playera.

Corro como loco por las calles, suerte que el café sólo está a 20 minutos a pie.

Diez minutos después – gracias a mi maratón personal – ya estoy frente a la puerta. Tomo la manija y entro agitado, mientras busco a Courtney con la mirada, y, como lo supuse, aún no llega. Últimamente se demora demasiado.

Me siento en la última mesa y me distraigo con cualquier cosa. Saco mi celular y consulto la hora: las 7:17.

Pasan cinco minutos y mi Princesa no llega. El efecto reconfortante de la cocaína comienza a desaparecer y da paso a la ansiedad, la tristeza y el mal humor. Me siento irritado, así que saco un cigarrillo y lo fumó rápidamente. En menos de 2 minutos lo termino, y al ver que Court no llega saco otro. Apenas voy a la mitad de éste cuando ella aparece por la puerta.

Entra lentamente y camina por el pasillo, con su vista fija en mí. Yo le sonrío mientras la veo acercarse, y cuando llega me pongo de pie e intento abrazarla. Error, ella me retira y me trata de consolar con un pequeño beso. ¡Diablos, odio que haga eso! Tranquilo Duncan, no pasa nada. Prefiero evitar problemas y me vuelvo a sentar, y ella hace lo mismo en la silla frente a mí. Recorro con cuidado su rostro, y la noto demacrada. Lleva maquillaje excesivo y luce diferente. Trata de ocultar su delgadez con esa ropa, que no hace más que acrecentarla.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir Princesa? – pregunto haciéndome el loco.

- Un café con edulcorante – ella se dirige al mesero.

- Yo quiero un café bien cargado y unos muffin's de sabores – es hora de descubrirte Princesa. Si no comes uno de estos muffin's, comprobarás mis sospechas

- Enseguida regreso con su pedido.

Creo que ella sabe lo que me pasa también. La noto preocupada, sus ojos me lo dicen todo, aunque no sé exactamente si está preocupada por mí o por que la pueda descubrir.

No aguanto más, el maldito mesero no regresa con nuestra orden y esta ansiedad me está matando. Debemos hablar ahora. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya y la miro sonriendo.

- Courtney, tenemos que hablar – le digo seriamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Duncan? – medita un momento. Ella no sabe mentir.

- Tú sabes que pasa Princesa, te he notado más, mucho más delgada – le confieso preocupado. Sé lo que le ocurre, pero quiero que ella me lo diga.

- No sé a qué te refieres, yo sigo estando en mi peso normal –miente.

- Por favor, no quiero verte así, hace más de un mes que no me dejas abrazarte, y hace más de un mes que no quieres ir a cenar conmigo – y maldición, eso me hace sentir tan mal...

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? ¿Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta? Siempre que nos vemos tus ojos están llorosos y tus manos temblando – ¡Diablos! ¡Está comenzando a sospechar!

- ¡No sé que rayos hablas Courtney! Comienzas a estar paranoica – Le grito enojado. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?

Me enojo demasiado, me levanto bruscamente, dejo el dinero en la mesa y me largo. Estoy tan irritado, que no quiero nada más que estar solo, así que ir a casa no es una opción.

Camino por las calles sin un punto en específico, llego hasta un parque y entro lentamente. El ambiente húmedo de los árboles logra relajarme un poco. Me siento en una banca y fumo otro cigarro. Quisiera que esta paz nunca se viera turbada. Enciendo mi celular para escuchar música de _Papa Roach_ a todo volumen. Después de todo el parque está prácticamente desierto.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, me siento totalmente relajado. Escuchar a tu banda favorita en un ambiente como este sí que te hace olvidar los problemas.

Entonces mi celular comienza a vibrar, y no precisamente por la música. Observo la pantalla, y es un mensaje de Courtney. Bah, no quiero saber de ella en este momento. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me confía su problema? ¿Y cómo demonios sospecha del mío? Yo nunca me he drogado frente a ella, ni durante nuestras citas, ni jamás lo haría.

No quiero que ella lo sepa, porque sé que la lastimaré, y no quiero hacerle eso. Sé que la defraudaré. Después de todo, ¿quién quisiera estar con un maldito drogadicto? Tengo tanto miedo de perderla…

Al final me rindo y abro su mensaje. Lo leo detenidamente.

_"Por favor perdóname, tenemos que hablar. En el café, mañana a las 7:00 p.m."_

Y si ella pide perdón, es porque_ realmente_ tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque este otro "testimonio" es de mi novio, claro, escrito y narrado a mi manera. Él también fue drogadicto no hace demasiado tiempo.**

**Y mil gracias a la gente que se preocupa por mí, y sobre el punto de la anorexia, explicaré mejor lo que siento en un par de capítulos más, pero descuiden, no creo morir por ello x), y si muero, pueden solicitar algun aparato eléctronico para que lo ponga en mi testamento :P**


End file.
